1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photoelectric conversion module and a method of manufacturing the photoelectric conversion module.
2. Description of the Related Art
To have a connection between, e.g., a server and a switch in a data center or between digital AV (audio-visual) equipment, an optical fiber as well as a metal wire is used as a transmission medium. In addition, it has been considered to use an optical fiber (i.e., optical interconnect) as a transmission medium also inside an information processing equipment such as a mobile phone or a personal computer.
When using the optical fiber, a photoelectric conversion module is needed for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal or an optical signal into an electrical signal. The photoelectric conversion element includes, e.g., a surface emitting LD (laser diode), i.e., VCSEL (vertical cavity surface emitting laser).
JP-A-2009-187995 proposes to conduct a burn-in test conducted after mounting a VCSEL and a driver circuit in a package in order to ensure the reliability of the VCSEL.